Bard's Tale
by Kontara
Summary: Harry Potter’s 5th year at Hogwarts a new and strange teacher comes to the school. Lucius is confronted with his past. Was he always this way? This is AU. Rated R for future chapters.
1. Departures and Arrivals Part 1

Summary: Harry Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts a new and strange teacher comes to the school. Lucius is confronted with his past. Was he always this way? (This is AU) Rated R for future chapters.  
Bard's Tale  
  
Departures and Arrivals, Part 1  
  
She stepped from the shower, droplets of water clinging to her pale skin; wrapping a towel around herself she heard a knock on her chamber door. Walking to the door she opened it to see a tall warrior elf standing there.  
  
"Yes, Bakai Leldorial?" she said, as the elf made a half bow.  
  
"Lady, their majesties request your presence, they have received word from your grandfather. It is time."  
  
"Thank you, Bakai." She said, addressing him by his title. " I will be along presently. I will need but a few moments to make myself presentable."  
  
Even after 15 years of living Underhill she retained the formal address of the high court even when in her private suite. Warrior elves could be extremely touchy and unlike their diminutive cousins the house elves, whom existed to give service, they were likely to engage you in a duel for the slightest perceived insult. The warlord elf sketched a most elegant bow and nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Bard." She noticed his eyes taking in her damp hair and the towel wrapped around her. "Pray, forgive me for disturbing your ablutions." She waved her hand.  
  
"Think nothing of it, Leldorial. This news, while expected, is to great to wait upon." The elf bowed again and retreated up the corridor.  
Shutting the door, she moved to her dressing area and began to look through her formal attire. Liselle, the elf assigned as her servitor began to move about the chamber getting things ready. She chose a gown of dark green velvet, cut in a renaissance style, it's hem embroidered with black roses and silver snakes, the enchanted embroidery making the snakes slither in and out from behind the roses. Sitting at her dressing table she gave the dress to the young elf.  
  
"I will wear this Lise, please get me the black velvet slippers to go with it."  
  
"And your hair, Lady?" she inquired while moving off to get the shoes.  
  
"Leave it, there is not enough time for it to dry. I do not wish to keep their majesties waiting." She replied as she began to comb out the wet strands. She stood to allow the elf to draw the gown over her head. Shifting her shoulders she settled the dress into its proper position and slipped her feet in the soft slippers. Placing a headband in her hair to hold it back from her face she moved quickly out the door, her soft soled shoes making no sound on the polished floor.  
  
Moving gracefully and swiftly through the forest complex to the audience chamber, she reflected on the news that has been brought to her. Through the blood bond she shared she had felt the change, just as she had felt it all those years ago. She shook her head and cursed softly, engrossed in her studies she had come to regard this as her home, she did not wish to go back. There was far too much pain and betrayal to face there. Her lips tightening as she regally swept into the audience chamber, she had to go it was her duty. She had given her word, her solemn promise to her dearest friend. Making a low curtsey to the figures on the twin thrones she waited for them to address her.  
  
"Thank you for responding so quickly, Tara Rose." The elven queen said softly. Gesturing for Tara to rise she continued to speak. "We would not have requested you with such haste if the situation was not a grave one." The elf queen Tatiana looked to her husband Oberon.  
  
"Lady Bard" he said, "We have received word from Dumbledore, and it is time for you to return to the wizard world. The evil one has returned and your skills will be needed in the upcoming conflict. He requests that you come to Hogwarts with all speed."  
  
Tara nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. I understand my duty, and what is required of me."  
  
The elf ruler nodded his approval at her answer, while his consort spoke. "My dear, We have no doubt of your dedication, however We are concerned with your feelings. You will be thrust back into a world that you left in great pain, both in body and spirit. Are you prepared to face those feelings? Are you prepared for the challenges and sacrifices that you will be asked to make?"  
  
Tara sighed heavily. "Ma'am, I do not have answers to the questions you ask me. I can only say that I will have to deal with them as they present themselves, for good or ill." Tatiana pursed her lips and gazed at the bardic adept.  
  
"You know that you only have need to call Us Lady, and My warriors will gate to you" Oberon promised. "You have My word it will be so." "Thank you, Your Majesty" Tara said while dropping into a low curtsey "Please forgive me but I should retire to my chamber to pack and make ready to depart" Oberon nods, and rose to take Tara's hands in his.  
  
"May all the blessings of the gods be with you my dear" He kissed her cheeks as she murmured her thanks. The elven queen placed her hands along Tara's face.  
  
"Take care, child. You have become very dear to all of Us. We will miss you." She kissed Tara's forehead and released her, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
  
"Thank you Ma'am, you and your husband have become like family to me and I will miss you as well." Tara said as one tear slowly began to run a track down her cheek. King Oberon took a leaf and caught the drop.  
  
"You give Us a great gift Lady," he said reverently as he waved his hand to preserve the leaf and teardrop forever. "We thank you." He bowed his head to her. Tara backed away from the dais, and exited the chamber.  
  
*************************  
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily and leaned back into his chair. Soon the new school term would start and he was worried. While Hogwarts was safe for the time being, it would all to soon become a target. Voldemort would not attack yet, however the school was far to tempting a target for the dark lord to leave for long. Dumbledore shook his head to clear his thoughts, worrying about the future was rather pointless, he felt, since the future would come whether he worried or not; besides he had taken steps to ensure the school's safety, he hoped. He turned his attention to tasks that needed completion before the school opened next week. He spoke to his beloved phoenix as he perused the list. "Well Fawkes, this new term will prove to be an interesting one. Mark my words. I only hope that it will be less of a burden for young Harry. The boy needs a break."  
  
Fawkes spread his wings and landed on the arm of Dumbledore's chair and rubbed his head against Dumbledore's arm in comfort.  
  
"Ah, thank you my dear friend." He said as she stroked the birds crest. He then cocked his head to the side, listening as he heard the sound of his staircase ascending. "It would seem that we are to have company. Ah Severus, how good of you to stop by, you are looking better after some time in the hospital wing." Welcoming the potions master into his office. "I apologize that your holiday has been such a painful one."  
  
"It has been what it must be, Headmaster." Snape said as he limped to the chair in front of the desk and sunk wearily into it. " I asked Madam Pomfrey to leave a few of the more visible injuries for when the students arrive. As you know, some of them will be reporting to their parents." Dumbledore nodded. Since he had learned from experience not to push the Slytherin house-head for what was troubling him, he waited for the professor to state his reasons for his visit.  
  
"Headmaster, I am worried about the school's security, the dark lord is manic in his desire to get at Potter, and he would stop at nothing to destroy the boy." Snape began.  
  
"Yes Severus, I am well aware of Voldemort's desire to revenge himself on Harry and to do so he would go so far as to destroy the school, however I believe I have found a solution to that problem." Dumbledore said while peering over his half moon spectacles "I have sent for my granddaughter."  
  
Snape looked at the school administrator in disbelief, "You can't be serious, what about her connections wi."  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand to stop the Slytherin mid-sentence. "Yes, Yes Severus, I am well aware of my granddaughter's connections with those whom would serve Voldemort. However I know that she will stand against the Dark Lord, no matter where her feelings lie" He gave Snape a pointed look over the top of his spectacles. "Besides she is Harry's God-Mother, Lily had wanted it that way. You do remember that they were the best of friends."  
  
"Humph!" Snape snorted. "An odd relationship, for the best seeker ever of Slytherin House, to be in; to say the least, especially with Potter playing for Gryffindor. I don't know how the two girls managed it and kept their loves lives straight. He and Lucius were not exactly civil to each other."  
  
"Severus, please I have always tried not to think of Tara and Lucius Malfoy together, if I can help it." Dumbledore said with a pained expression.  
  
Snape's lips curled. "You never liked him did you?"  
  
Dumbledore regarded his potions master thoughtfully. Weighing his words carefully, "While he was at school, I had hoped that he would overcome his upbringing. He excelled in his school work, however he was a bully, often mistreating those of mixed blood with cruelty and disdain. I could never understand what my granddaughter saw in him, then again I often do not understand her at all."  
  
"You keep expecting her to behave like a Gryffindor" Snape openly grinned at the older wizard. "She is a consummate Slytherin." Snape sat back in the chair, his eyes softening as he continued "Cunning, resourceful, ambitious, and highly competitive."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes she hates to lose, doesn't she?" He grew serious. "However she possesses many qualities of Gryffindor as well, bravery, fairness, loyal."  
  
"Yes, Yes" Snape shifted in his seat, a hint of irritation coloring his voice. "When does she arrive? Has she completed her training?"  
  
"According to my correspondence, she will be arriving the day before term starts." Dumbledore said as he held up a letter. "As for her training, while this note indicates she has completed her training, it does not say to what level. I can only hope she is strong enough for the task ahead."  
  
Severus Snape's lips thinned as he gazed at Dumbledore. "Your playing a deadly game Albus."  
  
Thank you for reading, feedback appreciated. Departures and Arrivals, Part 2 coming soon. 


	2. Interlude 1

Summary: Harry Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts a new and strange teacher comes to the school. Lucius is confronted with his past. Was he always this way? (This is AU) Rated R for future chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except TaraRose and a couple of warrior elves.  
  
Departures and Arrivals, Part 2  
  
Snape finished buttoning up his favorite black formal wear, tonight Dumbledore's granddaughter would be arriving; and he wanted to look his best for the fellow Slytherin. There were no other Slytherin graduates teaching at this time, it would be good to have someone to talk with again. To the other houses, Slytherin's seem to be cold and aloof; however, there was a special bond between those who had been chosen for Slytherin. We all seem to have same thought process he mused. As McGonagall was fond of saying, if you wish to out think a Slytherin, find another Slytherin. He pulled on his robes and shifted his shoulders to adjust them; looking in the mirror he attempted to brush his hair back, out of his face. Giving up, he made a sound of disgust, his patience was stretched to the limit right now and he did not wish to fuss about with his hair.  
  
In the past five days he had been working almost non-stop to assist in the opening of the school. Normally he would have thrived on the work; he enjoyed the quiet time before the students arrived, it allowed him to focus completely on the tasks at hand. During school term his attention was split between class preparation and keeping track of the numerous students under his care, in his house or not. His focus had been split three days ago by the early arrival of what he had long called "The Trinity." Ms Granger and Mr.'s Potter and Weasley had arrived at the school via a portkey that Dumbledore had set up for them to use. Dumbledore had been concerned that Voldemort might attack the train, so he had brought Potter here in secret. He had then made it know that Harry Potter was already at Hogwarts, and would not be taking the train in. While Snape approved of any measures to safeguard the students, he thought that this was yet another example of how Potter was allowed to be above the rules.  
  
Leaving his chambers he stalked through the halls, his robes billowing out behind him. As he rounded a corner he almost collided with the trio, growling softly at their headlong flight he stopped short and glared at them.  
  
"Ms Granger, Mr.'s Potter and Weasley" he said silkily. "Why am I not surprised. Is it normally your habit to dash about with no regard to others?" Looking between the three students he waited for an answer. "Hmmm?"  
  
The red-headed boy spoke up. "Oh no Professor, we just figured that the corridors would be clear with no-one here yet. We never."  
  
"Yes, you never." Snape interrupted. "You never thought that there might be teachers roaming the halls, it is that same lack of thought, Mr. Weasley, that leads to your abysmal performance in my class." He raked his narrowed eyes over their now tense frames.  
  
"Sorry Professor" said Potter in an even tone. "We won't let it happen again." He and his friends turned to go.  
  
"See that it doesn't, Potter" he drawled. "Just because the rules governing this school have been relaxed for you *yet* again, does not give you the right to ignore them entirely."  
  
Potter's head swung up so that he could look Snape in the eye. His green eyes hard like emeralds. "I never asked for all this you know. I would have much rather taken the train with everyone else." his voice began to rise as he spoke.  
  
"Careful Potter, if you do not want to start the school year with Gryffindors house points in the negative; you would do well to moderate your tone."  
  
As the boy glared at him, Severus could see the mistrust and hated shining out of the youth's eyes. He could remember the seeing the same look from the boys father when they were both in school. Giving the young man a cool stare he asked. "Where were the three of you going in such a rush?"  
  
Hermione, see that the situation was quickly deteriorating spoke up. "Professor Dumbledore requested that we meet him in the Great Hall."  
  
Snape gave the interfering girl a black look. "Were you now, then you may proceed in front of me, so that I may keep an eye on you."  
  
The three walked in front of him silently, throwing glances at each other clearly displaying their wish to be anywhere but with him. Snape's lip curled in annoyance. He was not a mind reader but it did not take much to guess at the thoughts of the three. 'Gods!' he sighed to himself 'Gryffindors were so transparent. Most Slytherins would be more subtle; although there were a few who lacked the proper control.'  
  
AN: Sorry so short but this has been sitting so long I wanted to get at least a small update. Now thanks for my reviewers!!!  
  
Vetarru Cetkarr: Thank You, I really wanted to try to get the characterization correct...especially Snape!!  
  
Julie: Thank You! I'm hoping it will be a fun ride.... 


	3. Departures and Arrivals Part 2

AN: Finally another Chapter...thank you for your patience.....

Summary: Harry Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts a new and strange teacher comes to the school. Lucius is confronted with his past. Was he always this way? (This is AU) Rated R for future chapters.  
  
**Bard's Tale**  
  
**Departures and Arrivals, Part 2**

* * *

The group arrived at the entrance just as Dumbledore walked in with a hooded, cloaked visitor. The figure was almost as tall as Dumbledore, and Harry could see that it had long thin hands, that were very elegant looking.   
  
"Excellent, Excellent!' Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. "Just in time."  
  
"Just in time for what?" asked Professor McGonagall. "I still have a great deal to do before term starts"  
  
Harry had never heard McGonagall so irritated at Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled and patted her on the arm.  
  
"Now Now Minerva, this will only take a few moments" he soothed "I want everyone to be present when our newest DADA teacher arrives. This should proved to be an experienced like you have never before witnessed. If we could all gather outside."  
  
Both the students and the staff looked at each other curiously but moved quickly to follow the headmasters directions, arranging themselves on the steps of the school. Dumbledore turned to the cloaked figure and nodded. The stranger bowed low and moved out onto the lawn. Raising his arms, the assembly could see his long elegant hands, pale in the morning sun. As the figure pushed back its hood a bit Harry could just make out its features, a slightly elongated nose and very large eyes.  
  
Harry whispered to Hermione " Sort of looks like a taller version of Dobby…" before she could answer the aforementioned house-elf moved to stand beside Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir" the small form squeaked, "You is not far from the truth. That is a Warrior Elf!"  
  
Harry could hear the reverence in the Dobby's tone. "Dobby, what is…?"  
  
Ron spoke up" Wicked!! I've heard of them, but I've never seen one before. They rarely come out of their Underhill palaces. They are notoriously insular….well that's what my Dad says!"  
  
Hermione looked impressed at Ron's knowledge. "That's right!" she exclaimed. "I've read about them in Bards, Minstrels and Players, they are called the Sidhe and they are the basis for most muggle myths about elves.  
  
Dobby nodded, his eyes wide as saucers, literally. The warrior elf began to chant in a strange but musical tongue. Dobby was nervously hopping from foot to foot.  
  
"What is it Dobby?" Harry asked "What is he doing?" Harry could see that Dobby was very anxious, to the point of twisting his own ears which looked painful.  
  
"He is creating a gate to the Underhill, Harry Potter. A large gate, this means something very powerful is coming through from the other side" Dobby whimpered. "Very very powerful.."  
  
"Couldn't a large gate just mean something large?" Ron asked. Dobby shook his head no.   
  
"The size of the object passing through is not relevant to the actual physical size of the gate." Hermione said. "It's a power transfer more than a physical transfer. Most of the time the gates can be opened from Underhill quiet easily, only when there is a massive power transfer must the gate be anchored in this world. We studied these gate formulas in my Arithmancy class last year." Hermione was explaining as she was scribbling furiously in the notepad that she always carried with her. Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Goodness Hermione!" Ron said as he watched her in disgust. "School hasn't even started yet and you've got a notebook with you!!" his eyes widened as he saw she had a pile of books in her satchel as well. "You need help, mate!"  
  
Harry look behind them as he noticed Professor Dumbledore had quietly moved up behind them and was peering at Hermione's notebook. Dumbledore looked over and Harry and gave him a wink. Glancing back at Hermione's calculates his eyes widened in surprise, as Harry heard Hermione begin to mutter about how impossible this all was.  
  
"Might I have a closer look at your calculations Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, gently taking the pad from the girl. "Hmmm, most impressive.  
  
Professor Snape had also wandered over and Dumbledore tilted the notebook so he could see Hermione's results.   
  
"Impossible!!" Snape sputtered. "Miss Granger you must have made...."  
  
"No" Dumbledore interrupted "Miss Grangers calculations are correct, well done Miss Granger. 20 points to Gryffindor for your quick calculations"  
  
"You can't be serious" Snape looked at Dumbledore in disbelief "a Gate that size would mean that…. "  
  
"Yes, Severus, I am well aware of what Ms Granger's computations mean. This is the best of all possible scenarios." said the headmaster as he handed Hermione's notebook back to her. "Let us speak on this subject in my office after our new teacher has arrived." Dumbledore lead the potions master way from the trio, speaking softly as they went.  
  
"Wicked!! 'Mione, 20 points' said Ron " we are already ahead…  
  
"Hermione. Why were you saying that it was impossible?" Ask Harry  
  
Hermione sighed and gave the boys a grave look. " My calculations have just proven that what is coming through that gate is massively powerful."  
  
"Just how powerful are we talking Hermione?" Asked Harry  
  
"Well.." surmised Hermione " if you were to equate the physical size with the amount of the power coming through you would get a being bigger than the British Isles"

The three looked at each other then back at the gate.

* * *

Again my apologies for the long wait, Bad writers block as well as some rewritting of my outline to try to prevent MarySueness .... We will have to see if I succeeded. 


End file.
